Stephen Amber
Summary Stephen Amber was a wizard in life that was murdered by his family. After death, he cast a never-ending curse of madness and insanity- his family and their manor were doomed to fade into the mist of Averoigne. Amber was encountered by the party led by Braniman and his allies after exploring his mansion- they entered his tomb and made way to his burial site, eventually putting him to peace. After peace was found, his restful soul appeared to the group and granted them wishes. Appearance Stephen Amber is, in theory, a relatively average looking pale-skinned man with gaunt features and dark brown hair. He is taller than most and bears a striking wound on one side of his face. He requires a cane to walk. Of course, this is merely an illusion- he is dead when the adventurers find him, a conscious projecting itself onto reality. Personality Amber is (or, more accurately, was) a wrathful wizard in his life, leading his family to a position of power over their original region. However, he held this power, not the family, and made sure that was known, leading to his eventual murder. After his death and the purification of his soul, he became amicable and relatively kind, removing the curse upon the Castle Amber. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Neutral Name: Stephen Amber Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Male Age: Unknown, implied to be decades older than when he died Classification: Spiritual Wizard Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Averoigne Weight: Unknown Height: 184 cm Likes: Study, Power, Wealth Dislikes: Subordinates, Other ambitious people Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: Magic Values: Ambition, Position, Rank, Respect Martial Status: ??? Status: Deceased Affiliation: Amber Family Previous Affiliation: NA Themes: ??? Combat Statistics Tier: Likely 6-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Illusion Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 3, and potentially 4; his magic and torture can combine to drive otherwise healthy beings perfectly insane, many of his visual illusions can drive people insane), Matter Manipulation (Some of his traps vaporize their targets), Mind Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Implied to have created Averoigne, or at least manipulated it), Curse Manipulation, Summoning, Creation, Causality Manipulation, Reality Warping (Can achieve nearly any effect up to his potency to perform via at-will Wish), Statistics Amplification, Non-Corporeal, Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Covered his castle grounds in a thick gray fog that caused madness upon contact, but continued contact over a few seconds resulted in death), Flight, Teleportation, BFR (Forcefully removed players from his tomb), Power Nullification (Wiped away any magic attempted to be used against him), Sealing (Can trap beings in mystical circles, ensnaring them; seen when he did this to a greater demon in his basement), Transmutation (Can turn biological life into gold; did this to a slime), Biological Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (With a single wish, transformed Orric from the horrible mutations he had endured, and changed his alignment from Chaotic Evil to Lawful Good), Portal Creation, Telekinesis, Resurrection, Healing, Regeneration (Low-Godly, restored himself from a deceased consciousness), Time Manipulation (Can lock large areas in stasis, anything caught within that unable to move or age- should a new being enter that area, they are immune to that spell's lasting effects), Sleep Manipulation (Developed magic to force creatures to sleep), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can effect spirits and even Abstract Devils), Standard D&D Resistances Attack Potency: Likely Country level (As he is able to cast Wish on command, he should be able to cast similarly powered prep-time spells at will; implied to have created or severely altered Averoigne, a fictional setting designed after France) Speed: Likely High Hypersonic (Should be far superior to any mortal creature) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class Durability: Unknown, Likely Country level with magic enhancements (His defensive magic is comparable to his offensive magic) Stamina: Godly, continued tormenting his family for years Range: Dozens of kilometers with most magic Standard Equipment: Magical components Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, was considered of godly intelligence by the local mages and grew to such power that many suspected he was tampering with foul magic. His intelligence far surpassed the many creatures of his world, which included a sect of Mind Flayers. Weaknesses: Easily enraged to the point of taking actions he considers wrong Feats: * Kept Averoigne in a state of deadly weather for years * Implied to have created or severely altered Averoigne * Restored Mogar from death after he was forced into brain-death * Restored Orric from his mentally altered state Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Wish: Allows Stephan to replicate most any effect of his choosing that is within his potency to achieve. * Curse: Places a curse of madness on the target, forcibly causing them to go insane. This is normally coupled with psychological torture. * Summon: Stephen is an experienced summoner and seems to actively dabble in demonic summons in particular. * Transmutation: Through experiments, Stephan turned several creatures into gold. * Sleep: Stephan has weaponized gaseous attacks that force creatures to sleep. * Ray of Vaporization: Stephan has imbued some traps with his unique spell of vaporization- while not impressive from an AP point of view, this does instantly kill the target should they not resist it. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Insane Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Magic Users Category:Illusionists Category:Madness Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Curse Users Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weather Users Category:Death Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Morality Users Category:Portal Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healing Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Mr. Bambu's Pages Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users